Sex O' Clock
by J-Cristina
Summary: Escrita a pedidos da Victoria Zacarioti.


Cuddy estava sentada na maca esperando pacientemente que House dispensasse seus funcionários. House estava preocupado, ela entendia, mas pelo amor de Deus! Ela estava nua por baixo da maldita camisola. Assim que eles saíram, ela se deitou na maca, pronta para ser examinada.

House levantou-se, e olhou para o cirurgião que ia examiná-la.

"Eu estou sentindo falta de um relógio, então se você puder ficar de olhos abertos..."

"Ok, House. Saia daqui você também." – Lisa o cortou, contrariada.

O cirurgião ficou confuso sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Lisa fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu bloquear as memórias.

**Flashback on**

"Eu não acredito que você realmente fez isso, House."

Cuddy saiu do chuveiro enrolada em uma toalha branca, os cabelos molhados caindo pelos ombros em forma de cascata. Ela sorriu para ele, que estava deitado na cama vestindo apenas uma calça jeans batida, e um relógio dourado no pulso.

Um verdadeiro símbolo sexual deitado em sua cama.

"Não dê risada. Eu levei dois pontos."

Cuddy enxugou os cabelos com outra toalha, e jogou-os para trás numa pose sedutora.

"E eu posso saber quem deu os pontos em você?"

Ele levantou o olhar e a despiu com um sorriso safado.

"Não se preocupe. Não foi a Cameron."

Cuddy o encarou pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Eu acho bom. Eu castraria você."

"Uh, mamãe marcando território."

Cuddy pegou uma lingerie branca, e deixou que a toalha deslizasse pelo seu corpo perfeito até cair sobre seus pés. Ela estava gloriosamente nua na frente do espelho, ciente de que House estava observando-a com a cara mais sacana do mundo. Ela adorava a maneira como ele era facilmente seduzido. Parecia ser enfeitiçado pelo seu corpo.

"Merda, Cuddy. É golpe baixo você fazer isso nas condições em que estou."

Ela traçou o caminho até ele rebolando com sensualidade. Ela subiu pelo corpo dele, até estar sobre ele, como uma leoa sobre a sua presa. Ela se deitou sobre o jeans com cuidado para não machucá-lo e o beijou. Ele apertou os seios dela com desejo, massageando-os e Cuddy gemeu.

"House."

"Já esta recuando, Party Pants?"

"Não é bom começar uma coisa que você não vai conseguir terminar."

"Palavras machucam, você sabia? E eu posso terminar com você. Posso fazê-la gozar com as estrelas sem usar o Little Greg."

Cuddy sorriu e o beijou no pescoço antes de se debruçar sobre o peito nu dele e debochar.

"Convenhamos, House. Sem o Little Greg você não é ninguém."

Ele segurou a nuca dela, encarando-a.

"Você está me desafiando, Lisa?"

Ela sorriu, definitivamente mal intencionada.

"Mostre-me o que sabe fazer, Greg."

Cuddy não saberia dizer exatamente como e quando ele a virou contra a cama. De repente, ela estava sob ele, nua. Ele se encaixou dentro das pernas dela, de modo que ela se sentia completamente vulnerável, com as pernas completamente abertas à mercê dele. Ele sorriu para ela e afastou uma mecha que estava sobre os olhos dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

"Você percebe que não tem controle nenhum da situação, não é?"

Ela deslizou os dedos pelo tórax dele, desenhando um contorno imaginário sobre os músculos, e acabando na costa, onde ela fincou as unhas, puxando-o para si. Aumentando a pressão que ele fazia contra o seu sexo já úmido.

Ele enterrou os lábios contra os lábios dela, devorando-a, instigando-a, fazendo-a provar a intensidade do desejo que ela provocava nele. Lisa gemeu inerte naquela sensação de estar sendo deliciosamente provada.

House puxou os braços dela e os colocou acima da cabeça, mantendo-os imobilizados. Ele voltou a beijá-la, com força e possessividade, de uma maneira que a devastava por completo. Ele sabia o quanto ela adorava ser dominada por ele. Ele desceu pelo pescoço dela, apenas roçando os lábios naquela extensão adorável. Ela tentou soltar-se, ele não deixou. O corpo dela formava um arco fundo, os seios dela empinados para cima, implorando para serem tocados.

Ele passou apenas a ponta da língua ao redor de um mamilo, observando quando ela mordia o lábio inferior e cerrava os olhos com urgência.

"É isso o que você quer, Cuddles?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa. Ele esperou até que ela abrisse os olhos, frustrada e o encarasse.

"Não ouvi, Lisa."

"Greg!" – A voz dela estava imperativa e furiosa e ele sorriu. Ele roçou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, e ela o sugou, lambendo-o lenta e dolorosamente. House engoliu em seco e apertou o mamilo dela utilizando o polegar úmido, enquanto dava atenção especial ao outro seio, sugando-o com a pressão necessária. Ele trocou de seio assim que os gemidos dela começaram a ficar estridentes.

Ele soltou os pulsos dela, mas os manteve ao lado do corpo.

"Não mova essas mãos. É uma ordem, Lisa."

Ele começou a trilha um caminho vertical, descendo por entre os seios e acariciando o abdômen dela com a língua enquanto apertava os seios dela com força, numa massagem dolorosa e obscenamente excitante. Lisa sentia por antecipação o prazer que a preencheria e então se agarrou ao lençol, obedecendo à ordem de manter suas mãos fora da brincadeira.

House continuou o ataque vertical, chegando ao umbigo, onde ele primeiro circulou e depois simulou uma penetração, utilizando a língua. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela ondulando, implorando, a barriga dela tremendo de excitação. Ela queria mais, ele sabia.

Ele desceu até estar entre os joelhos dela, e começou a beijar suas coxas, criando uma linha imaginária na parte interna delas com a língua. Cuddy murmurou alguma coisa e apertou o lençol com ainda mais força. House tinha um plano ainda mais maligno em mente.

Ele abriu as pernas dela, delicadamente e sentiu Lisa colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça dele, os dedos dela se emaranhando no cabelo dele.

"Lisa! Eu mandei você parar com essas mãos."

Ela se xingou mentalmente, e voltou a segurar o lençol. Sua mente girou em espiral quando ela sentiu a língua dele atingindo o ponto mais sensível da sua carne. Ele a prendeu sobre seus braços fortes, a língua penetrando-a com vigor e rigidez, sugando, lambendo e refazendo a ordem quantas vezes foram necessárias para enlouquecê-la. Ela estava quase explodindo, quase chegando ao auge do seu prazer reprimido e então ele a abandonou.

"Puta que pariu, House!"

"Estou te mostrando o que eu sei fazer. Eu ainda não terminei, Party Pants."

Ele a puxou pelas coxas, colocando-a colada contra o seu corpo, e a deitou. Lisa sorriu enquanto ele a olhava, calma, sereno, desvendando cada centímetro do seu lindo corpo. Ele acariciou o abdômen definido, as coxas duras e então deixou que um dedo a penetrasse. Ela respirou fundo quando ele começou a mover esse dedo para dentro dele. Ele inseriu outro dedo, ainda mantendo em uma velocidade segura e tranquila.

Cuddy começou a mover-se contra os dedos dele, o peito subindo e descendo, ofegante e descompassado.

"Mais..."

Ele atendeu ao pedido dela. Inseriu o terceiro dedo, tendo uma dificuldade um pouco maior, e aumentando a velocidade. Já podia sentir as camadas internas dela se expandindo e se fechando com mais força, já podia sentir o corpo dela retraindo com mais intensidade, a voz dela ficando rouca. Ela apertava-se contra o colchão, as unhas cravadas no lençol. Os gemidos dela já chegavam ao ouvido dele carregados através de um pré-orgasmo.

"Ah, House" – Ela se debateu contra ele, a sensação de estar sendo arrebatada para dentro de si mesma. Parecia que ela estava sendo penetrada por ele, para ele, junto com ele e seu corpo respondia de maneira extraordinária que se ela não estivesse tão inerte, se sentiria envergonhada.

Infelizmente House não estava inerte. A calça jeans estava mais do que apertada contra a sua excitação, que doía tanto de prazer quanto de dor. Ele sofria porque naquele momento tudo que queria era invadi-la e penetrá-la com todas as suas forças, destroçando o orgulho dela mas infelizmente, ele não podia. Ele tinha se perdido no próprio prazer quando a ouviu pedindo mais.

"Mais, Greg, mais."

Ele inseriu o quarto dedo, expandindo-a ainda mais, afundando nela ainda mais, penetrando-a com mais força, com mais vontade. Os seios dela pulavam, o tórax dela subia e descia sem controle, descoordenados pela respiração alterada. Ela ia explodir ao redor dele, a pressão intra-vaginal começou a ficar mais intensa ao redor dos dedos que a invadiam sem piedade. Ela gemeu alto e extensivamente, sua voz criando um rastro de luxúria e tortura.

"Porra, House! Mais"

"Só se eu enfiar o braço todo aqui, Lisa. Meu relógio não tem a função vibrador."

Ele começou a bombear os dedos com mais força, pressionando-a contra o colchão. Ela sentiu que o corpo estava prestes a se desintegrar, como se seus pulmões fossem explodir ao redor do quarto. House sentiu que ela estava quase chegando ao pico da sua tensão e então rodopiou o polegar no clitóris dela, pressionando-o e depois soltando.

Isso bastou para ela se agarrar ao lençol com toda a força do seu ser, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer em resposta ao orgasmo que acabara de invadi-la. Sua visão ficou turva e ela gritou, a voz preenchendo todo o cômodo. House caiu sobre ela e a beijou, sentindo quanto o coração dela estava disparado. Ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados e tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

Ele se levantou com a excitação latente e pulsante empurrando-se contra o fecho do calça, pegou a lingerie branca que ela havia escolhido e estendeu para ela. Ela pegou a lingerie, respirou fundo e tentou se levantar, mas sentiu-se fraca. Deitou-se novamente.

"É isso o que eu sei fazer. Foi bom para você?"

"Hm." – Resmungou ela, fechando os olhos novamente.

House olhou para ela deitada e sorriu. Com o Little Greg ele era sensacional, mas ele podia se virar sem ele.

**Flashback off  
**


End file.
